Hetalia high school
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: hetalia high school fanfiction WILL TRY TO UPDATE OFTEN!
1. Introduction

It was the most horrid day for some of the students and for others, it was the beginning of the best four years of their life. Yes, what I'm talking about is the freshman year of high school. It was an average school. You had your nerds, jocks, idiots, troublemakers, teacher's pets, everything a normal high school had, and yes, it had PLENTY of romance and drama with fights that broke out in the hall every other day. Again to most people, they didn't believe they could go through the first week without being taken out of there, and brought to a mental asylum. Also to some, it was going to the best time of their lives.  
The first bell for some students and the second bell for others rang, and all of the students filed into the school like if they didn't, some horrible creature was going to eat them if they didn't get into the safety of the building. Being the first day, the halls were a genuine mess for the over excited ones to be in the school. Papers and bags were everywhere as barely anyone could hear the person next to them even if they were screaming at the top of there lungs because of the rest of the screaming that was going on.  
Then there was that warning bell that signaled if your ass was not in class, you were going to be in deep trouble. Many scrambled to get their bags and do last minute comparisons between schedules to see if they were in any classes together.  
For three very unlucky teachers of the school, they had to deal with a group of kids that should never be put in the same classroom all together at once because it made up most of the class.  
There were the 5 extreme trouble makers, a quiet kid (that one of the teenagers in the group of 5 never let him out of his sight if he didn't have to), two brothers (where one gotten pissed off easily from the group of 5 and the younger brother of them that always clung onto someone and was always loud), there was a very stuffy person who never liked getting involved in things, a guy who always seemed to watch one of the group of 5's members with a grin on his face, and the younger brother to the most troublesome kid that will ever go into the school.  
This, this my friend, so far, is just the simple first few minutes of the day for the high school students.


	2. 1st Period, DenNor, Geometry

Lukas had walked into his new school. He was one of the few people who took the early morning classes that technically started before school did, hoping to avoid some people he frankly wanted to avoid. He saw a few people he recognized like Gilbert, Antonio, Arthur, Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig, but he hadn't seen Mathias. He secretly sighed in relief and headed toward his geometry class.  
Being the first day of school, everyone was sitting on their desks laughing and smiling except one who was oddly sitting, trying to focus on something in front of him. Red dress shirt, black jeans, blond spiked hair. Wait. Blond spiked hair. Lukas let out a frustrated groan as he knew exactly who it was. It was Mathias. Because luck just loved him, the only empty desk was the one right. Next. To. Him.  
He sighed heavily as he walked over to the desk and sat down, avoiding eye contact with him. It did little good because he left him alone for a little, but he eventually felt someone place something in his hair. He felt around until he felt the cool, iron metal of the cross he had accidentally left at the other man's house the other day. He heard someone chuckling and looked over to meet Mathias's face a few feet away from his. "You left that at my house the other day, Lukas," Mathias said chuckling, his never-going-away smile on his face. Lukas sighed and faced the front of the classroom, hoping that he would leave him alone. Again, it worked for a few minutes, but yet again, the Danish man started to pester him. It only lasted a few minutes until the last bell rang, signaling class was starting.  
The thing that shocked Lukas was that Mathias, on his own free will, stopped pestering him and paid attention to the teacher. Lukas was utterly surprised by the sudden change of nature. Mathias was definitely not a teacher's pet because he still messed with the teacher's head as much as he could. But, he actually focused on the lesson and did the work flawlessly. He also left Lukas alone the entire class, which again, surprised him. Maybe having a class with Mathias wouldn't be as much of a nightmare as he thought.  
But, it all depended on HOW MANY classes he had to spend with him.


	3. 2nd Period, Everyone, World History

As some of the group went to they're first/second period. The poor, unlucky teacher who had the entire World History class was Alexander Lysander. He prefers if his student call him Alex. He had short blond hair and piercing green eyes with a strict and flamboyant teaching skill. He happily greeted his new students, knowing little about what he was getting himself into. The entire group of 10 filed into the room.  
He could immediately pick out the kids he needed to keep an eye on and who was good. There was the loud group of five that consisted of Mathias Kohler, Gibert Beilshmidt, Alfred Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Carriedo. The Dane, German, American, Frenchman, and Spaniard. There was another student yelling at another with another trying to calm him down. They were the Vargas brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. A tall, blonde man was sitting at a desk that Gilbert was sitting on. It must of been his younger brother, Ludwig Beilshmidt. There was another smaller blond man with a metal cross clip in his hair. Lukas Bondevik. Mathias seemed to hang around him more. Keep those two apart.  
Alex looked away to look at the other names when Gilbert yelled something. He looked back at the man to see Ivan Braginski embracing Gilbert in a hug with Gilbert trying to get away from him. Those two: separate also. Last main thing he noticed about the group was that Francis Bonnefoy and Alfred Jones ticking off a young man named Arthur Kirkland. All of his brothers had Alex for a teacher. Everyone besides Eyan gave Alex great experience with how to keep trouble kids in check. Especially Allistor. The bell rang and only a few fell silent.  
"Everyone find a seat now!" Alex yelled as everyone, as he expected, sat next to their friends. "Sit where you want for today, but I'm moving you all around tomorrow!" He said. The class went on calmly besides the points when he had to yell at someone from the class to shut up


	4. 3rd Period, English, RuPru

When Gilbert walked into his English class, he was fully prepared to have the most boring experience in his life because he was almost certain that he was going to have no one he knew in class with him. He sat down in the middle of the room when he saw a familiar brown haired Spanish man. Gilbert poked the back of Antonio's head until he turned around. Antonio's eyes lit up when he saw his close friend. "Hola, Gilbert! I did not expect to share a class with you~!" Antonio said while stealing Gilbert's schedule. When Antonio returned it he was smiling again. "It seems we have second, third, sixth, and seventh hour together, Mi Amigo~!"

"Good, that means I don't have to spend this damned year alone like I thought. Also, so far I have seen no sign of having a class with Ivan," Gilbert said, propping his feet up against the desk. When he felt someone tipping the chair backwards is when he freaked out. When he heard the familiar laughter he turned and punched the source in the arm.

"Mathias! You freaked me out you son of a bitch!" Gilbert yelled as he laughed along with his Danish friend.

"I couldn't resist the temptation of freaking the fuck out of you Gilbert!" Mathias chuckled. Gilbert continued to laugh and tell stories with the two until the bell rang. The English teacher stood from her desk and walked to the front of the room with a clipboard.

"Okay, until I learn all of your guy's names and faces, I'm just going to read down the list and yell something to let me know you're here," Mrs. Lysander said while reading names and failing horribly at some. "Feel free to correct me, you all are so different. Okay Gilbert Bellshidit?"

"The awesome me is over here! The last name is

pronounced Beilshmidt, " Gilbert yelled, flailing his arm wildly to get her to see him.

"Oh, Beilshmidt. Got it, I'll remember that," Mrs. Lysander said. The next name she called off made every muscle in his body freeze. "Ivan Balinsky?"

"Da, it's Braginski," Ivan said from his spot, two seats back from Gilbert. Gilbert turned his body so he could see Ivan. Ivan had that smile that creeped the hell out of him and stared back at him. Gilbert quickly turned and bashed his head into his desk. Throughout the class, Gilbert and Ivan exchanged looks. Ivan had the same smile on his face as he did always. The moment the bell rang at the end of the period, Gilbert grabbed his bag, said his quick goodbyes to Antonio and Mathias, and left the room before his path crossed with Ivan's. He rushed down the hall to his biology class, Ivan following him slowly.


End file.
